Military Conference
by Jovianokami
Summary: What staring off as bording Conference for Commander Feral ends up taking a turn when meeting she-kat that give him a run for his money. This is a one-shot fic for Ulyferal! Hope you like it!Warning:graphic sex


It was another boring day in Megakat City with no sign of omegas anywhere for the past two days. Not surprising really since the humidity was high and a hot wind was blowing through the city today. Fortunately, it was the weekend, unfortunately, Mayor Manx had managed to schedule a one day Military Conference for today.

Nearing quitting time on a long and boring Friday, Feral had been notified by his honor that he needed to write a speech for the conference and present it at the opening ceremonies the next morning at precisely ten o'clock. Grumbling to himself, he had hurriedly written a speech he just knew his peers would pay no attention to, shoved it into the pocket of his uniform and went home for the day.

He was in a foul mood when he got up the next morning. All he really wanted to do was sleep in and maybe catch some TV later in the day and just veg but no he had to get all dressed up and give a speech to his fellow military leaders. Sometimes he truly wished he could toss the portly and worthless mayor off his own clock tower. Still grumbling to himself, he drove to the swank hotel, Megakat Hilton where the conference was to be held.

He joined the mayor on the stage set up in one of the conference rooms and waited until everyone was settled then gave his speech. Mayor Manx then got up and gave a rousing speech about meeting of the minds and trading new information with each other in the spirit of cooperation and all that drivel.

Feral was glad when he was allowed to drift off and mingle. This wasn't a really formal conference...no special groups or meetings had been planned. Instead, food and drinks a plenty had been provided and everyone was encouraged to mingle and trade information that way.

Since he hadn't taken the time to eat, he was famished and made his way to the huge buffet tables to get himself something to munch on. As he grabbed a small plate and filled it with a variety of things he muttered to himself. "I hate these events."

"I know how you feel." A silvery voice murmured at his side.

Feral glanced to his right and met a pair of bewitching emerald eyes staring at him in mild amusement. The she-kat had a powerful built, was two inches shorter than himself, had peach colored fur and beautiful auburn hair that was held in an elaborate ponytail. She was dressed in a uniform from some foreign country he didn't recognize.

"I'm Kisa Guilfoyle." She said warmly as she continued to load a plate she was holding.

"Ulysses Feral." Feral said with a nod as he turned back to loading his own plate.

"I can't wait for this to be over. Sounds like you can't either." Kisa said with a questioning lilt to her voice.

"You got that right. Unless they serve a real purpose, I'd rather be sleeping in. I don't have enough time off as it is." He rumbled in annoyance.

"Humph! I certainly know that feeling. By the way, it's an honor to meet you, Commander. I've heard a lot about you." Kisa said commiserating with him.

"Funny, I haven't heard of you before." He muttered distractedly then realized how rude he was sounding. "Sorry! I didn't mean…"

"Don't apologize! I'm new to my position so it's no surprise you haven't heard of me. I've just been made second in command of the Hedin Military Command in the Kingdom of Hedin." Kisa said politely ignoring Feral's ill temper.

"Congratulations. Forgive my poor manners." He said politely.

Kisa laughed. "Thank you! And there's nothing to forgive. How about we sit and eat this excellent food and chat a bit?" She suggested as she turned to head for a table near some windows that overlooked the bay.

Feral smiled at her and nodded agreeably. "Sure, it will definitely help pass the time."

They spent a leisurely time talking about their jobs and personal lives for awhile. More relaxed, they returned to the circulating military members and got into discussions about many of the problems facing them in their own countries. There were lively debates on the pros and cons of how to solve some of the problems and there were much trading of information on the latest military hardware.

To his pleasant surprise the day had passed swiftly and during that whole time, Kisa had remained by his side. He'd found she had a quick and intelligent mind besides a wicked sense of humor. He found her views interesting and admired her passionate stand on fighting crime in her home country.

It was growing late and the conference was breaking up. Feral realized he didn't want to part from Kisa just yet but didn't know how she felt about a hookup. As he stood up from the table they had been sitting at while speaking to another group of like minded individuals, he accidentally brushed against Kisa as she too stood up.

He glanced at her a moment and caught her looking at him appraisingly before she turned away, blushing a bit at her boldness. 

"I've enjoyed your company. It's made this conference much more bearable." He said lightly.

"I have to say, you've done the same for me as well." Kisa said smiling nervously.

"Would you like to spend a little more time together?" He asked tentatively.

"I'd like that!" She said almost breathlessly.

"What room are you staying in?" He asked as he led the way out to the lobby and then to the elevators.

"Room 312." She said quietly.

He nodded and pressed the button for the third floor. They kept a companionable silence as they stepped into the car and rode it up. Stepping out, they walked down the thickly carpeted floor and reached her room in a few minutes. She passed her key card in the lock and pushed the door open after flicking the light on.

It was a nice room with a queen size bed, some comfortable chairs and a dresser. She dropped her key card on the dresser and slipped her shoes and coat off as she went to look out the window of her room. She was pleased to note it looked out over the bay.

Feral let the door close behind him, removed his own coat, then moved to join her at the window. "You lucked out in getting a room with an excellent view." He said quietly as he came to stand behind her.

They stood for a moment looking out. The moon was just coming up and cast its silvery light over the water.

"What a beautiful and peaceful scene." She breathed in quiet wonder.

"Yeah, too bad it never lasts long," He sighed in regret.

"Yes, I heard about that. This is quite the city for 'excitement' of the worst kind. But, at this moment, I prefer to think of nothing else but how beautiful tonight is and how much I'd like to take a nice memory home with me about my trip here." She murmured softly as she turned and placed her paws on his muscular chest then glided them up to wrap around his neck.

Blinking in pleased surprise, Feral sniffed lightly and was delighted to detect her desire for him. "I think I can provide that," He said softly leaning down a little to kiss her.

She rumbled with pleasure in her throat. It made him heat up quickly and he deepened the kiss while his paws roamed up and down her back.

As they became more heated, he began to undress her. He gently pulled her shirt out of her pants.  
Kisa purred loudly as she licked and nuzzled his face when his paws slid under her shirt and he grasped her breasts. He cupped them both in his paws, kneading them gently through her bra.

Kisa gasped, arching upward toward him. She wrapped a leg around his and pressed her center against his stiffening member dragging a groan of pleasure from him.

Reluctantly, he leaned back from her a bit so that he could remove her shirt and bra then he leaned down forcing her to remove her leg and step back a bit so that he could take her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked it like a new born kitten, swirling his tongue around the nipple.

Kisa moaned hotly from his attention. Her fingers dug themselves in his short hair to pull him closer to her chest, encouraging him. She could feel her sex becoming hotter and wetter and her legs were beginning to shake from the waves of pleasure Feral was causing.

Not wanting to be outdone, she pulled back, making him release her breasts. He blinked, his eyes dark with lust. Smiling seductively, she took his paw and led him to the bed. She laid down and he followed her. Before he could cover her, she flipped him to his back and straddled his waist.

She smiled down at him as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt revealing his dark colored fur and incredibly well built chest to her eyes. She bent forward and used her tongue to slowly lick his nipples. As she teased one with her tongue while she used her fingers to roll and squeeze the other nipple. Feral growled hotly, raising his hips in need. She teased him by rubbing herself against his still pant covered cock. Waves of pleasure rolled over them from her motion.

Unable to take anymore of her teasing, Feral wrapped his paws around her body and quickly flipped their positions. Once he was on top, he wasted no time in unzipping her pants and pulling them with her underwear off then tossing them to the floor.

His nose was immediately filled with her heavy scent of arousal causing him to moan feeling his member twitch a bit. He once again took her nipple into his mouth, sucking for a bit then moving down her body and pausing to let his tongue swirl in her belly button.

She mewed and moaned loudly as her body writhed beneath him, her paws clutching his arms as her head tossed back and forth. Feral grinned wickedly at her as he dipped his head down and used his tongue to lick her soft folds. With two fingers he parted her folds to lick her small bundle of nerves. Kisa screamed as lightning bolts of pleasure roared through her body causing it to shake. Kisa panted feeling the pleasure build up more and more till she could no longer stand it. Her climax stuck her hard making her arch upward before collapsing in a limp pile on the bed.

Feral raised up and kissed her, letting her taste herself. Kisa groaned as she opened her mouth to let him enter. Their tongues dueled making them even hotter than before.

Kisa felt it was her turn so she grabbed him by the shoulders and again flipped them over. Once on top she reared back and off to remove his shoes then she undid his belt and pulled his zipper down. He raised his hips so that she could pull his pants and underwear off and sent them where her own were on the floor.

Kisa took a moment to study the truly magnificent member waving in the air. Smirking with delight, she took her fingers and stroked him up and down avoiding the tip. She then leaned down and swirled her tongue over his tip. He gasped and growled with pleasure. As she continued to torment him, he couldn't help bucking his hips wanting desperately to shove himself into her hot mouth.

Kisa obliged him by suddenly taking him fully into her mouth and sucking hard. He cried out in shocked pleasure. It took all his concentration not to gag her as she continued to suck him harder and harder. He hard pole swelled in size and he mewed desperately until a tingly sensation overtook him, warning of his impending climax. He tried to warn her but she wouldn't let go and he finally couldn't hold out as he roared and spilled his seed into her greedy mouth. She licked him clean then kissed his tip.

She laid down onto his chest and shared his offering with him. He kissed her deeply while roving his paws up and down her back. His fingers went to her pony tail and released it letting her hair cascade down her back. He sank his fingers in it, enjoying the feel of it. Kisa sighed and spread her legs to either side of Feral's body. They continued to kiss for some time until Feral had recovered enough to become hard again. 

Feral raised her body a bit until he could fit himself into place then thrust fully into her wet and welcoming sheath. They groaned together at the wonderful feeling of complete union. Kisa was overcome with the incredible feeling of fullness. Feral was big and filled all her spaces up.

He held still for a bit to let her get used to his size then began a slow easy pace. Sometimes he would pull nearly all the way out except for the tip by raising her body then he would pull her down hard to plunge himself back in to the hilt once more. Kisa panted with pleasure as Feral picked up the pace.

The fire between them burned hotter and hotter. Their mouths came together in many intense kisses and Kisa tightened her legs to his sides as she felt herself climbing to another climax

Feral moaned as he felt her inner walls tighten themselves around his member as her climax built up. His thrusting became faster and harder till finally their climax hit them like fireworks. Kisa screamed loudly as Feral roared, their bodies stiffened then relaxed.

Kisa collapsed on his chest. She could hear his heart drumming in her ears as she lay there. When Feral finally caught his breath, he gently caressed her body as it lay on him. Eventually, he rolled them to their sides and spooned himself behind her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. tenderly. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, the scent of sex hung in the air as they rested.

"That was the best I've had in a long while. You're quite the lover." She purred happily turning her head to look into his golden eyes. 

"Thank you. I can say the same about you. I enjoyed this very much." Feral said looking into her emerald eyes.

"Do you think you could stay the night? I don't have to check out until noon." She asked hopefully.

"Hmm...I'd like that. I've got nothing else planned and it's certainly a nice way to spend a weekend." He purred back, smiling. It had been a while since he'd enjoyed a female. This certainly made up for the loss of his weekend.

She smiled happily and snuggled back against him to get some sleep. Feral watched her for a little while before following her in peaceful slumber.


End file.
